


Funko Pop Greg 2!

by ShihoMiyano



Series: Funko Pop Fun [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Funko Pop, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShihoMiyano/pseuds/ShihoMiyano
Summary: Mycroft is doubly happy :)
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Funko Pop Fun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Funko Pop Greg 2!

  
  
  



End file.
